Zor
"Only the reaper really wins in this game." '~ Zor'' '''Zor is one of the members of the Deadly Six led by Zavok, and a major antagonist in the Super Plush Mario episode "Rise of the Zeti". In terms of personality, Zor is the most pessimistic of the group, always looking at the dark side of things while speaking in a rather sad and somber tone in his voice. Despite his cameos and appearance as a minor villain, he has plans for future videos alongside the rest of the Deadly Six. Background It is unknown as to how Zor came to meet with the other Zeti. However, he was taught by Master Zik. He and the other members of the Deadly Six were then found by Kammy. Kammy then introduced them to Bowser, where he acted as a higher up minion. Of the group, Zor was easily the depressed one. Eventually, Zor and the Deadly Six's plans were revealed; to eliminate Bowser and take control of his army. In the midst of their plan, Zor also stole Kammy's wand. After a battle with the Koopa Troop, Zor went down in battle by Ridley. He was then sent alongside the other Deadly Six members in a box to Dr. Eggman. Appearance Zor appears to be small, always hanging his head in despair. He has white skin, white tail, and black legs. His fingernails and toenails appear to be blue, to which he has black fingerless gloves for his hands. His hair appears as an emo-like haircut that is purple, covering up one of his yellow eyes. He also has horns which are blue and black striped, purple lips, and never seen without his blue rose. Personality When it comes to Zor, he has a pessimistic attitude on life itself, always talking in a depressed tone. No one knows how his pessimism came to be, but when battling his foes, he actually has a good time inflicting pain on others such as how he is in pain himself. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: The Leprechaun (as "Zorchu") *Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti (first actual appearance) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *Super Plush Sonic: What do the other Zeti do when Zavok isn't there? Quotes "What's the use? They probably haven't even come back yet and they don't even have Mario and Luigi by now..." "Pathetic. They're actually trying to beat us? Hm, time to knock them down a peg." "This pain I finally find enjoyment?" "If you must know, I'm actually one of the Deadly Six. Not much deadly about it though... Whatever, we're all doomed anyway." Trivia *Before he had his actual appearance, he was originally in a pikachu named "Zorchu", which was a pikachu plush with Zor's face on it. However, now that an actual Zor plush has arrived, the Zorchu concept was scrapped forever. Category:Villains Category:Super Plush Sonic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Minions Category:Deadly Six Category:Demons